


Salem Center Academy 16 - Antigrav

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Salem Center Academy [16]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyana welcomes a new student to the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salem Center Academy 16 - Antigrav

Scene: Illyana Rasputin's bedroom, at the Salem Center Academy - Time: NOW

It is late morning on a Sunday, following the first night that Illyana and Sergei have shared together as lovers. As Illyana stirs, she smiles sleepily, remembering the passion of the night before. She rolls over onto her side, to see that Sergei is already awake, propped up on one elbow, smiling at her. 

Sergei: Good morning. 

Illyana: Hi.

Sergei leans in and gives Illyana a lingering kiss. After a moment, she snuggles next to him. Sergei lays back down and Illyana uses his chest for a pillow. Sergei strokes her hair, and Illyana closes her eyes and sighs contentedly. 

Sergei: Not ready to get up, then?

Illyana: Hell, no.

Sergei: Good. Me neither. 

Illyana listens for a moment. With her head on Sergei's chest she can hear his strong, steady heartbeat. There is a dull seashell roar above her head.

Illyana: Is it raining?

Sergei: It's Oregon, it's Spring. That means rain. 

Illyana nuzzles her face against Sergei's chest, then hugs him. 

Illyana: Thank you.

Sergei: What for?

Illyana: For being willing to spend the night here, at the school.

Sergei: Honestly, Illyana, it's not a problem.

Illyana: I'm just scared of leaving my students alone right now. 

Sergei: I don't think anyone could blame you for that, after all that's happened.

Illyana: And thank you for not running away from me in sheer terror, when I told you all about who . . . and what . . . I am. 

Sergei: Well, thank you, for not running away from me, when I asked you. I was terrified you would.

Illyana: I guess it's a good thing both of us conquered our fears then. Most guys aren't into demon sorceresses.

Sergei: I don't believe that.

Illyana lifts her head to look at him quizzically.

Illyana: No, really, they would just freak out -

Sergei: I mean the part about you being a demon. I don't believe that.

Illyana: It's true, Sergei, I promise.

Sergei: Uh huh. Do you know what I see, when I look at you? Do you know what I thought, the moment you first walked into my office?

Illyana: No, what?

Sergei: I said to myself, there is an angel. An angel with a broken wing. Not a trace of demon anywhere.

Illyana is not displeased by the compliment, but she snorts derisively.

Sergei: I'm serious, Illyana. Maybe demons raised you as a child, but whatever plans they made to corrupt you didn't work. You're about as pure a soul as I think I've ever met.

Illyana: Oh, stop. 

Sergei: I wish - 

He stops for a moment, considering. Illyana puts her hands on his chest, and settles her chin on her hands.

Illyana: What?

Sergei: I wish that for just one moment, I could let you see yourself the way I see you. So you could see how extraordinary you really are. 

Illyana rolls her eyes. 

Sergei: All right then, at least - as extraordinary as I find you to be. [he grins mischievously] Even if you do have trouble taking a compliment. 

Illyana smiles at him, then leans in to give him a quick kiss.

Illyana: I promise I'm working on that. 

Sergei: Well, if compliments aren't your thing, tell me what I can do instead, to make you happy today. 

Illyana: The part that makes me happiest? You listen to me. 

She catches sight of the alarm clock, and winces. 

Illyana [groaning in dismay]: Oh, no . . . 

Sergei: What is it?

Illyana: It's Sunday morning. 

Sergei: Yes, it's Sunday, and? [he grins] Don't tell me the demon sorceress is late for church.

Illyana makes a face at Sergei, and playfully swats him.

Illyana: No, but the demon sorceress is late for her check-in call.

Illyana struggles to get out of bed, and quickly starts to shrug herself into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Sergei watches her dress disconsolately. Illyana grins at him.

Illyana: Oh, don't look so disappointed. The clothes come off, as easily as they go on. 

She comes to the bed and leans in, kissing him.

Illyana: I'm going to be gone no longer than five minutes. Promise me, the angel watcher will still be here when I get back.

Sergei: I won't move from this spot, if that's what you want. 

Illyana: That's what I want. Five minutes. Don't move.

Sergei [calling after her]: I'm counting . . . 

Illyana [calling back]: You do that. 

A few minutes earlier, downstairs in the kitchen, sisters Irma and Phoebe Frost have the tablet connecting to the Jean Grey school propped up on the kitchen table. They look at each other and grin as the video call goes through. Professor Katherine "Kitty" Pryde's smiling face appears on the screen.

Kitty: Well, this is a surprise. Good morning, girls.

Irma and Phoebe [in unison]: Good morning, Professor Pryde.

Kitty: Not that I'm displeased to see you, but is there some reason I'm talking to you, and not your mother?

Phoebe: We kind of hijacked mom's call this morning. 

Irma: Sergei spent the night last night. They're still upstairs, asleep.

Phoebe: At least . . . we think they're asleep.

The girls giggle as Kitty digests this news.

Irma: Actually, professor, we wanted to take advantage of mom's distraction so we can make plans for her birthday party. 

Kitty: I'm all ears, girls. What have you decided?

Phoebe: We've decided, we're not going to go with the surprise party. Mom doesn't really like surprises. 

Kitty: Probably a wise choice. 

Irma: Her birthday is on a Saturday, so we thought, we'll just have a pool party here. 

Phoebe: David and Eva have agreed to help grill food out on the patio, and we'll make a couple of traditional Russian dishes too. 

Irma: And some baklava, 'cause that's her favorite.

Phoebe: We'll just spend a day at the pool together, eating and swimming and having fun. 

Irma: We won't officially call it her birthday party, since she'll just get all awkward and stiff if we do.

Phoebe: So we're going to call it a 'first weekend of summer party' that just happens to fall on her birthday. 

Kitty: That would probably work best, girls. 

Irma: We'd like you and Piotr to come, of course.

Kitty: Do you want our arrival to be a surprise? Because if you do, then I need to make some travel arrangements. 

Irma and Phoebe look at each other. 

Irma: I think we're going to tell her that we've invited you, and that you've said you'll come, as long as something else - 

Phoebe: - like saving the world - again - 

Irma: - doesn't come up. 

Phoebe: That way, she won't think we made any special plans for her, but she'll still be happy to see you when you do show up.

Kitty [grinning]: I see you've already got your mother figured out. 

Phoebe: We just want to make her happy. 

Kitty: Well, I think she will be very pleased. 

They hear Illyana calling out at the top of the stairs.

Irma: Uh-oh. Mom's up. 

Phoebe: Hang on, professor, I guess you'll get to talk to her after all. 

Irma quickly runs to the pantry, and puts a bag of Illyana's favorite tea into her mug, fills it with water, and puts it in the microwave.

Phoebe [to Kitty]: Please don't mention anything to mom about the party. [grinning] We'll give her the bad news later.

Kitty: Your secret is safe with me. It was nice to talk to you girls. 

Phoebe: Thanks, professor. We'll see you in class on video this week?

Kitty: I can't wait.

Phoebe: Great, we'll talk to you then. [to Illyana, as she walks into the kitchen] Good morning, mom. Call's for you. 

Irma pops the tea mug out of the microwave, and sets it down next to the tablet. She gives her mother a peck on the cheek. 

Irma: Morning, mom. 

Giggling, the girls rush out of the room. Illyana watches them go, then settles herself into the seat in front of the tablet. 

Kitty: Well, good morning, sunshine. 

Illyana: Oh, God. Don't start.

Kitty: Ha, ha! So, Sergei spent the night?

Illyana: He's still here. We just got up. [she fusses with her hair] I cut my hair too damn short. It's sticking up everywhere, and I can't tie it back now. 

Kitty: Don't even try changing the subject. 

Illyana: We had a wonderful evening. I would say more, except I know that Irma and Phoebe are either around the corner in the living room listening to us, or else they're reading my mind to hear what we're saying. 

Kitty: You're allowing that? 

Illyana: I have to pick my battles, Katya. When I told the girls I wanted to adopt them, they said they were going to be reading my mind, because it's what they do. They promised me that they wouldn't try to manipulate me, or go digging for any of my private thoughts. And I decided to trust them. My dignity can suffer a few hits. [she grins] I hope. 

Kitty: Well, then, I'd like to say something to you about the girls, and I don't mind if they overhear this. 

Illyana: What is it?

Kitty: I think you know, the whole time that Irma and Phoebe and Celeste were here with us . . . they never seemed unhappy, but . . . I don't think they ever felt comfortable. They would interact with the other students when they were instructed to, but that was all. And when anyone tried to talk to them, including me, they always went into "hive mind". [Kitty makes a moue of distaste] But I talked to Irma and Phoebe just now, and they're not just happy. They seem . . . whole. I've never seen them so open, so willing to express themselves. They've turned into bright, beautiful young women right in front of my eyes. It's wonderful to see.

Illyana: Yeah, I like to see that too. 

Kitty: After we had our first shared class on video last week, one of the students came up to me afterwards and said, "I can't believe those are the same girls. They act like real people now." [Kitty grins] He meant it nicely. 

Illyana: I see the change in them, too. 

Kitty: You're the biggest part of the reason for that change, you know.

Illyana: I wish that were true. 

Kitty: It is true. I think the girls' relationship with Emma was always a little . . . problematic. 

Illyana: Well, how would you feel, if three teenage Katyas suddenly turned up on your doorstep, and said, "Hi, we were cloned from your body cells thirteen years ago. Sorry nobody ever told you."

Kitty: Exactly. But with you, I think Irma and Phoebe have found someone who they trust enough to finally just be themselves. It's almost a relief to see them acting so . . . well, normal.

Illyana [tutting playfully]: Ah, ah. We don't use the "N" word around here. 

Kitty [laughing]: Well, you know what I mean. 

Illyana: I do. And you're right. It is great. 

Kitty: So, anything else new out there in Great Pacific Northwest?

Illyana: All is quiet. We had a lovely, boring week with nothing but classes and training on the hilltop. It's been perfect. I love it. 

Kitty [grinning]: You love boredom?

Illyana: Boring is good. Boring means that nothing bad is happening.

Kitty: I'll buy that. Have you heard back from Carol or Steve at all? 

Illyana: Not yet. They said they were going to talk to Doctor Strange first, and they would call me later, as soon as they had something set up. 

Kitty: Keep me in the loop on that, if you would, please.

Illyana: Oh, absolutely. 

Kitty: Any updates on your doppleganger?

Illyana: Not a sign of him for the last two weeks. Irma and Phoebe have both promised to tell me, as soon as they see him. I really wish you could have seen what I saw in Phoebe's head, Katya. This was just damn eerie.

Kitty: Coming from you, that's saying a lot. 

Illyana: It was Doug, Katya, it was him. I have no idea how. Or why. 

Kitty: Well, I can't wait to hear what you dig up from that little mystery.

Illyana [suppressing a shudder]: I can wait. How are things there?

Kitty: Ororo, Betsy and Rachel went out to visit Remy last week. He's still doing his traveling show - Burning Man, Cochella, those kinds of events. I'm not sure where they all are now. Peter's spent most of the last week in the garden, planting God knows what. It's spring, you know. [she grins] I haven't heard from Marie in probably two weeks. 

Illyana [sipping her tea]: Well, I suppose life in the Avengers keeps her busy.

Kitty: She can have it. Hank and I have been doing most of the lectures this past week. That's as busy as I ever want to be. Oh, and Shogo is walking.

Illyana [astonished]: Already?

Kitty: Jubilee says she's going to put him on a leash. The kids grow up fast. 

Illyana: I know, but - wow. [she shakes her head] Katya, I hate to cut this short, but - 

Kitty's eyes twinkle with merriment. 

Kitty: Have a wonderful time with Sergei, and please give him a kiss from me.

Illyana: Thank you, Katya.

Kitty: Peter sends his love. Hey, and next time, I want details. And by that I mean, details you can't share in front of the children. [both women laugh] I love you, Illyana. 

Illyana: Love you more.

Kitty: Love you most. Talk to you next week. 

Illyana: 'Bye.

Illyana turns off the tablet, smiling wistfully. Then she gets up off the stool, mug of tea in hand, and heads for the stairwell. Irma and Phoebe are sitting on the living room couch, giggling.

Illyana: I suppose you girls just had to listen to every word of that call?

Irma: Mom, Phoebe and I would like to make breakfast for you and Sergei, if that's okay. 

Phoebe: And we can either bring it to your room, or serve you down here. 

Illyana: Don't change the subject, girls.

Irma: Yes, we listened. 

Phoebe: And we're totally serious about making you guys breakfast. 

Irma: We can have it ready for you in - [she glances at Phoebe, who nods] - twenty minutes?

Phoebe: Just tell us where you'd like to be served.

Illyana relents. 

Illyana: All right, you win. You both know I'm not willing to argue right now. Sergei and I will come down here. Girls, please, just because you can listen to every conversation, doesn't mean you should.

Irma: We know, mom.

Phoebe: If you and Professor Pryde had started talking about anything really private, we would have gone upstairs. 

Illyana: I'm trusting you girls to be responsible. Don't make me regret that. 

Irma: We won't. 

Illyana [smiling]: And I'm trusting you to have breakfast ready in twenty minutes. 

Phoebe: We'll be ready, mom. 

Illyana: Okay. See you then.

Illyana heads up the stairs, and the girls scurry back to the kitchen. 

Illyana re-enters her bedroom, and closes the door. She grins at Sergei.

Sergei: Everything good?

Illyana puts her mug on the nightstand, and quickly doffs her shirt and jeans. 

Sergei: Oh, I like the undressing part a lot better than the dressing part.

Illyana [clambering onto the bed]: The girls are going to make us breakfast. We have twenty minutes. 

She straddles Sergei and gives him a wide grin. 

Illyana: I think we can accomplish a lot together in twenty minutes.

Sergei [enfolding his arms around Illyana]: What if we need to go into overtime?

Illyana [kissing him]: Then breakfast will get cold. 

Sergei [returning the kiss]: That would be tragic. I have something very important to tell you.

Illyana: What's that?

Sergei: I just spotted another angel. But she appears to have horns growing out of her head. 

Illyana [touching her forehead]: What? I don't - 

Realizing he's only joking, Illyana gives Sergei a playful swat.

Illyana: You louse!

Giggling, Illyana allows Sergei to embrace her, and they lose themselves in another long kiss.

Outside in the greenhouse, Illyana's other students, David Bond, Christopher Muse, Fabio Medina and Eva Bell have been clearing out the back end of the greenhouse, to make room for David's art studio. 

David: I really appreciate you guys helping me clear this place out. It goes a lot faster with some help. 

Fabio: So, you're really going to draw in here? 

Christopher: There's, like, no heat, no air conditioning or anything. 

David: Well, most of the time it won't be a problem. The whole point of the greenhouse is to trap heat and light, and keep out the bad weather. 

Christopher: It seems pretty cold to me. 

David: You probably noticed, though, it's a good deal warmer in here than it is outside. 

Christopher looks at the panes of glass above him, where the heavy rain sends cascading sheets of water down the sides of the greenhouse. He shivers. 

Christopher: It will still get damn cold out here in the wintertime.

David: I can always run a power cord and put in a space heater. I'm probably going to have to run a power cord out here, anyway. I'm counting on using natural light a lot of the time, but sometimes I'll need a spot lamp, or other tools. Maybe a scanner and printer. 

Eva [regarding the raised beds at the front end of the greenhouse]: We could plant all kinds of vegetables in here.

David: Yes, and now's the time of year to do it. Maybe on next week's run into town, we can stop at the nursery, and get seeds and seedlings. [he grins] If you guys are up for getting really dirty, that is.

Eva: I love playing in dirt. [noting the boys' bemused looks] No, really, I do. I love getting my hands in the dirt, and just feeling it between my fingers - 

David: Did you have a garden back home, Eva?

Eva [looking around her]: Nothing like this. I can't wait for tomorrow, when we all get our own tablets. I can finally have a video call with my mom, and tell her everything that's going on.

David: Yeah, I'm looking forward to talking with my folks too. I can't say I'm sorry that the veil of secrecy has finally dropped. 

Fabio: Do you think we're gonna get, I don't know, like, another Cerebro?

Christopher: Or all those big banks of computers and other stuff we had at Alkalai Lake?

David: I'm sure we'll end up collecting some new equipment along the way. But I also think the professor is really happy with our school the way it is. 

Eva: I like this place a lot better than the old one. 

Fabio: Yeah, I do too. It feels more like a home. The other place was like a prison. 

Eva: The medical labs at Alkalai really creeped me out. They looked like torture chambers.

Christopher: That's because they were.

David: I think the only thing we'll have to worry about is, where do we practice in the wintertime. Somehow I can't see us slogging up the hill and doing workouts in the snow every day.

Eva: Oh, you missed out on that, David. We totally did that.

David: Really?

Eva: I had my first practice session with the professor in a three foot snowdrift.

Christopher: And she froze the prof in time for, like, two whole minutes. It was awesome. 

Eva: She took a swing at me before I knew what she was going to do, and I just went, YYAAAAHHH! [she grins sheepishly] And then I had no idea how to unfreeze her. I wasn't sure how to do that yet.

Christopher: You should have seen it, man. 

Eva: So, yeah, rain or shine, cold weather or hot, Professor Summers and Professor Frost always had us training outside. 

Fabio: Maybe Professor Rasputin won't do that any more. She really stepped back from the whole combat training thing. 

David: Well, mostly she did that because we weren't up to it, guys. Maybe when we're a little further along, we'll probably get more than just Aikido. 

Christopher: Maybe not. I talked to the professor for a long time, after we got home from Seattle. I don't think she's looking at this as superhero school, or mutant ninja warrior dojo any more. I think she's looking at it more and more like, well, a school school. 

Fabio: I wouldn't mind that. 

Eva: I would. 

David [to Eva]: I think for some of the students, like you, and Irma, she'll bring back some intensive combat training for you guys. Because you want to do the whole superhero thing. 

Christopher: But she may not do that for everyone. Some people just aren't cut out for it. Phoebe would probably just quit, or run away, if this was gonna be nothing but superhero school. 

Fabio: Yeah, she totally hates fighting.

Christopher: For me, I'd love to do field work, but I don't have a power that's gonna be of much use in a fight. So the professor is trying to work out a deal with the state university, to let me take pre-med classes, since that would help me with using my powers. 

Eva [alarmed]: You're not leaving the school?

Christopher: Hell, no. I love it here. But I may end up taking a lot of different classwork than you guys. In fact, I think the professor is looking at each of us, and trying to find what sort of training works best for us individually.

Eva: I hope we still have group classes. I really like just sitting with you guys in class and talking with you and listening to the professor. 

David: We are lucky in a way. Our group is so small, we can get away with a lot of informality. I don't think the students at the Jean Grey school get to lounge around on couches in t-shirts and shorts during their classes.

Eva: I don't care about the furniture or the dress code. I just love being with you guys. When we're in class or at the dinner table, all of us, together - [she hesitates, smiling shyly] - it makes me so happy. I really do think of you guys as family. 

David [genuinely touched]: Thanks, Eva. 

Christopher: We like you too, Tick-Tock Girl. 

Eva: I told you to stop calling me that!

Fabio: Hey, it sure is better than "Goldballs". 

David [chuckling]: Yup, here we are. One big, happy family.

The scene shifts to late Monday morning. Illyana has just been dropped off at the DHS building, and her students are off to the Salem Center mall with David to pick up their tablets. Illyana walks through the lobby, takes the elevator to the third floor, goes down the hall and finds herself in front of Kendra Walker's office. Kendra looks up as Illyana peeks in through the open door.

Kendra: Good morning, Miss Rasputin. Right on time. 

Illyana: Good morning, Miss Walker. Thank you so much for taking the time to see me off-schedule this week. 

Kendra: It so happened I was free this morning, so, no problem. Have a seat. 

Illyana [sitting]: Still, I appreciate the courtesy. Thank you.

Kendra: You look like you're feeling better today.

Illyana: I am. Yes. I haven't felt this good in ages, actually. Where would you like to start today?

Kendra [pursing her lips]: Miss Rasputin . . . I'm about to make a terrible breach of protocol. 

Illyana [raising an eyebrow]: You are?

Kendra: It's strictly against policy to do what I'm about to do. Still . . . you've met with me on four occasions now, and in each instance, we've talked about your background, your experiences - and your current job . . . Miss Rasputin, I know a family who is in desperate need of help. Your kind of help.

Illyana: Okay, you've piqued my curiosity. Please go on. 

Kendra fishes in her desk drawer and takes out a business card and hands it to Illyana. She reads on the legend, "Daniel Green, M.D.".

Kendra: Doctor Green has a son, who just turned sixteen. His name is Douglas. He is quite - special. 

Illyana: In the way my other students are "special"?

Kendra nods somberly. 

Kendra: Doctor Green and his wife are at their wit's end. They're terrified that their son may accidentally hurt someone. Or himself. And they have no one to turn to for help. 

Illyana: Do you know anything about the abilities that Douglas is displaying?

Kendra: Only what Doctor Green has told me.

Illyana: And that would be - ?

Kendra: If I'm reluctant to say more, it's because I don't wish to present my own biases. Frankly - if even half of what Doctor Green says is true - this is right up your alley. I can't ask you to see them, Miss Rasputin. That goes against every rule we have. But honestly - these people need help. And I think you're the only person who can.

Illyana [holding up the card]: May I keep this?

Kendra: Certainly. 

Illyana: Well then, Miss Walker - I will give Doctor Green a call this afternoon. I won't mention you, or your referral. [pause] I know it's part of your profession to treat all your cases as confidential. But in my case, you have shown me great courtesy, and, I think, great kindness. I would be only too happy to help if I can. And I will treat this with the same confidentiality you have shown to me. 

Kendra: Thank you. And I think it's time you started calling me "Kendra".

Illyana [smiling warmly]: And I would like it very much if you called me Illyana . . . Kendra.

Several hours later, back at the school, while the students are gathered in the classroom setting up their tablets, Illyana sequesters herself in her office to make a phone call. She picks up the receiver of the old dial phone and calls Doctor Green's private number, which has been penciled in at the bottom of his office card. 

Danny: Danny Green speaking.

Illyana: Hello, Doctor Green. My name is Illyana Rasputin. I'm a schoolteacher at the Salem Center Academy for Gifted Youngsters, here in Salem Center. I was given your name as a referral. I am told you have a son with . . . special needs.

Danny: Oh, thank God. I was hoping someone would call. The DHS said they would try to find someone - 

Illyana: If I may ask, Doctor Green, what sort of abilities is your son displaying?

Danny: Frankly, Miss Rasputin, it would be far easier to show you, than to try to explain over the phone. Would it be possible for you to visit me at my home? 

Illyana: Would you be available for a consultation this afternoon?

Danny: I will make myself available, whenever you're free. 

Illyana: Can we meet in one hour?

Danny: Yes. Yes. Certainly. 

Illyana takes down Doctor Green's home address, and after making reassurances, ends the call. She sits in her office chair, musing for a moment. Then she touches her finger to her temple.

Illyana: Phoebe, can you hear me?

Phoebe: Hey, mom. What's up?

Illyana: Drop what you're doing and come to my office. R.T.A.

Phoebe: Just me?

Illyana: Just you.

Phoebe: On my way!

Moments later, Phoebe knocks lightly at the door, then enters Illyana's office.

Illyana: Come in, Phoebe. Close the door.

Phoebe [closing the door, then sitting in one of the chairs across from Illyana's desk]: Are we going into the field?

Illyana: We are. But not in a combat situation. 

Phoebe [frowning in puzzlement]: What kind of situation is it?

Illyana: Possibly - meeting a new student for the school.

Phoebe [her face lighting up with excitement]: Really?

Illyana: I don't know for certain. But you and I are going to go find out. Meet me in the lobby in ten minutes. 

Phoebe: I'll be ready. And . . . thanks, mom. 

Illyana smiles at her adopted daughter. Ten minutes later, Illyana and Phoebe meet in the lobby. Phoebe is wearing her new outfit - white blouse, white slacks and boots, and her white SCA jacket. Illyana wears her white dress that hangs just below the knee, with closed toe sandals and blue blazer jacket. Illyana pulls David aside.

Illyana: Phoebe and I are going to take a quick trip into town. Keep an eye on things here. 

David: Everything all right, boss?

Illyana: Everything's fine. I just need you to guard the nest for a little while.

David: Consider it done. 

Illyana: Thanks, David. Okay, Phoebe, let's go. 

She takes the van keys from the sideboard, and they step out onto the porch, heading for the van.

Phoebe: We're aren't going to 'port into town?

Illyana: We are not. This is a first contact situation. So we play everything by the book. 

Phoebe [hopping into the passenger seat]: Yes, ma'am!

The drive into town is short and uneventful. Illyana is able to locate the address easily, and turns the van down a quiet residential street. Phoebe looks out the window, staring at all the houses. 

Phoebe: Nice neighborhood.

Illyana: The father is a doctor. 

Phoebe: Does that mean he's rich?

Illyana [smiling]: It means he's a doctor. Okay. Here's the house we want. 

She pulls the van to the curb and shuts off the motor. Illyana gives her daughter a reassuring glance. 

Phoebe: Do you want me to scan the family when we meet them?

Illyana: I think - no. At least, not yet. Let's see what we can see with our eyes first. 

Phoebe: Okay.

They both get out of the van. They walk up the short sidewalk and ring the bell. A handsome black man in his early thirties opens the door. His face, haggard with worry, brightens slightly at the sight of his visitors. 

Illyana: Doctor Green? Hello. I'm Illyana Rasputin. We spoke on the phone.

Danny [offering his hand in greeting]: Hello. Call me Danny, please.

Illyana: This is my daughter, Phoebe. She's also one of my students.

Danny: Phoebe. Hi. Pleased to meet you both. Won't you come inside?

They enter the house and Danny leads them into a warm, welcoming living room. A tall, attractive woman looks up as they enter. 

Danny: This is my wife, June. June, this is Illyana and Phoebe Rasputin. They're from the Salem Center Academy. 

June [taking Illyana's hand]: Thank you so much for coming.

Danny: Please, won't you folks sit. Would you like anything to drink?

Illyana: No, thank you, Doctor Green - Danny. Where is your son now?

Danny: He's out back. Before you meet him, I think I should tell you a couple of things. 

Illyana: As you like. 

Danny: Dougie has always had this - gift. Even as an infant. But he never had any ability to shift things like he can now. Once he got past puberty, he started showing power on a scale like he'd never had before. And he can no longer control it. Things just start happening. I don't mind telling you, it's got us spooked. We have no idea how to help him. 

Illyana: What is it, exactly, that your son can do?

Danny: Well - [he looks out the window in alarm] - he does . . . that. 

Illyana and Phoebe look out the window.

Phoebe: Whoa.

All the cars parked along the street are slowly floating up into the air, wafting in the breeze, as weightless as soap bubbles. 

As Illyana looks around the living room, all the furniture is also floating up off the floor, and she is surprised to see her own feet are no longer making contact with the ground - she is serenely suspended about an inch off the floor. 

June: Oh my God, it's happening again!

Illyana looks at Doctor Green and his wife, and they are totally panicked. Illyana exchanges glances with Phoebe. Without waiting for instructions, Phoebe pushes off with her foot and finds in the lesser gravity she can glide across the room. She propels herself towards the back of the house, into the kitchen, and out on the back porch, where a young boy is huddled, crying with fright. Phoebe unlatches the back door and pushes herself through the opening. She reaches the boy's side, and touches him lightly on the shoulder. He looks up in alarm. 

Phoebe: Hi, Doug. My name's Phoebe. I see you've having a little trouble. May I help you?

Doug: It's happenin' again it's happenin' an' all the cars are gonna fall and people are gonna get hurt and I can't make it stop make it stop PLEASE - 

Phoebe [reaching over and taking Doug's hands in her own]: Doug. I can help you. Is it all right if I help you?

Doug [tears streaming down his face]: Please, please help me!

Phoebe reaches out with her telepathic gift, entering the young boy's mind, finding his source of anxiety and gently calming him. 

Phoebe [speaking telepathically]: Doug, can you hear me?

Doug [too astonished to be frightened]: How are you doing that?

Phoebe: Doug, I want you to close your eyes. It's okay. Close your eyes. 

Doug does as Phoebe asks. 

Phoebe: Okay, now I want you to breathe in, very slowly. Take a deep breath. Now hold it. Just for a minute. Now exhale, very slowly. Let the air out as slowly as you can. 

Doug exhales and some of the tension leaves his body. 

Phoebe: Okay. Once more. Breathe in, nice and sloooow. Hold it. That's right. Now let the air out, as slow as you can. 

Phoebe can feel the young man's rapid heartbeat beginning to return to normal. 

Phoebe: Now, keep your eyes closed. We're going to bring everything back down to the ground, where it belongs. 

Doug: But I can't do that!

Phoebe: Sure you can. I'm going to help you. First, I want you to think about all the things that are floating away. Picture them in your head. Whatever it is - cars, people, anything - picture them floating, just like they are now. Have you got that picture in your head?

Hesitantly, Doug nods.

Phoebe: Okay. Now. In your picture, imagine them all floating gently to the ground. All the cars, all the people, all the things. Just keep thinking about them slowly sinking down, until they rest on the ground. Slowly. Slowly. That's it. You're doing it. 

Phoebe feels her shoes finally touching solid ground again. 

Phoebe: We're almost there. Keep going. Everything back on the ground, where it belongs.

As Illyana and the Greens watch in stupefied amazement, all the cars outside slowly sink to the curb and come to rest, creaking and groaning as they settle under their own natural weight again. The furniture settles back onto the carpet with a muted thump. Illyana finds, with great relief, that her feet are touching the ground once more. 

Phoebe: Okay, Doug. You can open your eyes now.

Hesitantly, Doug opens one eye, then the other. The relief on his face is palpable.

Phoebe: There. See? You can do it. That wasn't so hard, was it?

Doug: How did you DO that?

Phoebe: I didn't do anything. You did that yourself.

Doug: No, I mean, how can I hear your voice in my head, when you're not talking? 

Phoebe: That's my gift. But what you can do is way cooler than anything I can do.

Doug: Not when you can't control it, it isn't. 

Phoebe [smiling warmly]: You can control it. You just have to learn how. 

Illyana and the Greens come out to the back porch. Phoebe releases Doug's hands. 

Phoebe: It's all right, Doctor Green. Everything's okay now. 

Danny: How - how did you - ?

Phoebe [shaking her head]: All I did was help Doug get past his anxiety attack. He did the rest himself. 

She sends a private thought to her mother.

Phoebe [speaking telepathically to Illyana]: He needs to come home with us, Mom.

Danny [with great relief]: This is - amazing. Usually all the stuff comes crashing down - 

Illyana: Danny, when this happens, how widespread is the effect?

Danny: Until recently it's been just around the house. But lately, it's been getting farther and farther out - as you saw, we had stuff up and down the street floating away. 

Illyana smiles. 

Illyana: Well, at this point, I think it's time for introductions.

Phoebe: Doug, this is my mom, Illyana Rasputin. Mom, this is Doug Green. 

Illyana [offering her hand to the boy]: Hello, Doug. I'm pleased to meet you. 

Doug [taking her hand hesitantly]: Hi.

Illyana: You have a very special gift, Doug.

Doug [almost spitting the words]: I hate it.

Illyana [mildly]: Really?

Doug: I wish I could be normal. 

Phoebe [shaking her head and grinning]: There is no normal. 

Illyana: Do you really hate what you can do, Doug? Or is it just that what you can do scares you? Maybe just a little. 

Doug [staring at his feet]: Yeah.

Illyana regards him carefully for a moment. 

Illyana: Doug, I'm a teacher. I run a school. Not very far from here. A place where students like you can learn how to use their gifts. I think if you come stay with us for a while, we can help you.

Doug [looking up hopefully]: You can make it go away?

Illyana: No. But I can teach you how to control your power. So it won't frighten you any more. Because you hate being frightened, don't you?

Doug: Yeah. 

Illyana turns to Danny and June and gives them a reassuring smile. 

Illyana: I think I will be able to help your son, Doctor Green. 

Danny and June look at each other, then at Illyana, as if they could weep for joy. 

Illyana: However, until Doug learns how to control his powers, I would recommend that he stay at the school with us. We're better equipped to deal with any problems that may arise. 

June: You have bedrooms at the school?

Illyana: It's a boarding school, Mrs. Green. All my students live on campus. 

June: Dougie would have to - live with you?

Illyana: Just for a short time. Until he learns to keep his powers under his control.

Phoebe: Don't worry, Mrs. Green. The school is a wonderful place. 

Illyana: I'll be happy to provide any particulars about the Academy that you wish to know. But don't worry, your son won't be far away. If you remember the old hotel out on Rosewood Lane, that's now where the school is. 

Danny: That's a nice place, from what I remember. That's not far from here at all. But it's awfully small for a school - isn't it?

Illyana [smiling]: I only have six students. Your son would be the seventh. 

Phoebe: Don't worry, Doug, you have six new friends just waiting to meet you. And they're all really cool people. It's a great place. I promise. 

Illyana: Your son would have his own room, and meals are provided. However, if he has any food allergies, or other pre-existing conditions, we'd need to know in advance. If any of this sounds like something you'd like to discuss, then perhaps now we could have some coffee and go over some particulars. 

Danny: Miss Rasputin, if I can be blunt - you just saved us from a third catastrophe in as many weeks. We're more than ready to discuss it. 

Illyana [turning to Doug]: Doug, this will be a decision for you, too. You can talk with your mom and dad, and let us know what you all decide. But I think you'd fit right in, and we would be very happy to have you come stay with us. 

She gives the boy her most reassuring smile, and hesitantly, Doug returns it. 

The particulars don't take long to sort out. Sitting at the dining table, Illyana advises Danny and June what they can expect, and short of working out a price, everything is resolved in just under an hour. Illyana promises to have a contract drawn up in two days, to cover the cost of Doug's room and board. Danny helps his son to pack, and with a promise of a video call each night and a return visit home on the weekend, Doug gets ready to leave his home and family, and join his new classmates. Phoebe gives the boy a reassuring hug. 

Phoebe: Don't worry, Doug. You already have one new friend - me. And soon, you'll have five more new friends. The schoolwork is hard, but it's totally worth it.

Doug: Will it be fun?

Phoebe [grinning]: It's better than fun. You'll see.

With great reluctance, Doug hugs his parents goodbye and steps inside the van. Phoebe discreetly uses her empathic gifts to blunt the worst of the separation anxiety, for both the boy and his parents. On the short drive back to the school, Phoebe chatters with Doug, making every effort to put him at his ease and make him feel welcome. It is nearly sundown by the time the van pulls into the school driveway. As they step inside the lobby, most of the students are already in the living room, and Phoebe sends a mental summons to the rest to join them. 

Illyana: All right, students, listen up! I want to introduce you to our newest student. Everyone, this is Doug Green. 

Eva [brightly]: A new student? [she hurries over and gives the boy a quick hug] Hi, Doug. My name's Eva Bell. Welcome to superhero school!

Phoebe: Doug, this is my sister, Irma - 

Irma [smiling and clasping the boy's hand warmly]: Hello, Doug. Pleased to meet you. 

Christopher: Hey, man. I'm Christopher. And this here [jerking a thumb in Fabio's direction] is Goldballs.

Fabio: My name's FABIO.

David: Hello, Doug. I'm David Bond. Welcome to your new home!

Eva: So, what can you do?

Christopher: It has to be something really cool. We only let people with really cool powers stay here.

Illyana: Oh, I promise, Christopher - what Doug can do is really cool. All right, everyone, I need a few things from all of you. One, can someone please make up the spare bedroom on the east side for Doug - 

Eva [raising her hand to volunteer]: I've got that, professor.

Illyana: And I need two volunteers other than David or Eva to start on dinner. 

Irma: Phoebe and I will take care of it, mom. 

Illyana: Thank you, girls. Boys, if you would, give Doug the tour of the house. It's getting dark, so we'll take him up to the hilltop tomorrow. David, I need to see you in my office, please. 

David [grinning]: Toldjya you were gonna end up using it, boss.

Illyana [grinning back at him]: Don't push your luck, Mr. Bond. 

Doug: This is really your school? You guys all live here?

Fabio: We sure do. 

Doug: And you all can do - I mean, you're - 

Christopher: We're gifted, man. Gifted is the word. Don't worry, this is a cool place.

Doug: I just feel so - 

Christopher: Like Luke Skywalker, when he left the farm and found a whole universe waiting for him?

Doug: Well - kind of. Yeah.

Christopher: Welcome to the universe. 

Fabio: It's more amazing than we can tell you. 

Christopher: And we promise - this is way better than "Star Wars"!


End file.
